friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alicorn Scrolls: Chapter 2~ Ponyville
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This story is in no way related to the canon storyline, other than specific characters, and only small bits of canon lore. Note that some of the locations mentioned in the story are completely made up. This contents of this story may include violence, romance, same gender romance, gore, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If any of you are offended by any of the content listed above, this story is not for you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! P.S. You may notice that some sentences are in the the Dovah language from Skyrim. If you want to know what it says, I use this website hereto translate. Make sure to switch the translation to "English to dragon". Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents The Alicorn Scrolls Chapter 2 Ponyville ... The dragon roared as if a hundred lightning bolts just crackled out of the sky. The terrible, spine tingling feeling that came with it wasn't pleasant either. His mouth came down to crush Terran, but he was yanked out of the way by a telekinetic pull. It was Sally. The dragon's snout hit the ground, and it roared violently. The little wyvern landed just beside them. It wasn't long before the dragon got back up again. "Hi fent kos kogaan naal dii suleyk!"'' the dragon shouted. '' "''You shall be blessed by my power..." Tulip whispered "You, pegasus!" Sally yelled. "Come with me if you want to keep your hide! I'm not going to lose an opportunity!" Terran didn't have much of a choice. It was either her, or be eaten by rogue dragons. Ultimately, Sally chose to decide for him, levitating him along as another burst of flames came from the lead dragon's mouth and went over their heads. By now, there were dragons attacking the entire settlement. Ponies and zebra yelling, and screaming in panick. Slaves seeing an opportunity, attacking their masters out of spite. Some slavers had gotten too far away from their slaves, and thier collars began to shock them automatically. They began approaching a building, when a yellowy orange colored dragon landed in front of them. She prepared to breathe fire, but Sally released Terran from her telekinesis, focusing all of her mana into blasting the dragon in the snout with a magic missile. The dragon was hit first. Temporarily blinded, she flew up into the sky. Terran and Tulip were now running towards the same building Sally was, until they heard another voice. "Pegasus!" the khajiit called. "Over here! Jar'Wuz knows another way!" Terran looked back at the pony that was planning to use him, then back at the cat. "Don't you dare!" the slaver leader said. "Jar'Wuz can help... of course he will expect compensation, but it will be easier!" "I can make you free!" "Jar'Wuz can discount your fee!" "I don't wanna follow the slaver lady!" Tulip said. Terran arched a brow. "You can fly!" he said. "I wanna come with you!" Tulip replied. Terran looked back at Sally, with a face of disgust. He then turned towards the Khajiit, and galloped in his direction. "I ''will find you!" she said. "You can't escape me forever!" Jar'Wuz opened a door to what used to be a guard tower, and motioned for them to hurry. Terran let Tulip go first, then himself, then Jar'Wuz quickly slammed the door shut behind him. Terran and Tulip took a moment to breathe. They found themselves in what used to be a guard's barracks. Lots of beds, swords and spears on the walls. Chests and shelves full of armor. "Ha! Turns out the new collar did not live up to Jar'Wuz's expectations." Jar'Wuz said. "It was not nearly as hard as the last one. Could have used some improvements." "You mean to tell me you got that collar off that fast?" Terran inquired. "Clearly, you haven't met Jar'Wuz." Tulip said, boredly. "He's like the big boss's pet, who always finds a way to jump out the window, even when said window has been closed, triple-locked, and sent to another dimension." "Jar'Wuz is nobody's pet." Jar'Wuz hissed. "Jar'Wuz only challenges his abilities. Trains his mind. Ah yes. And do not forget you owe Jar'Wuz. Any valuables you find goes to him. Part of that, eh... compensation we talked about earlier. But first, we'll have to fight our way past the guards." "Pfft. I can take them all by myself." Tulip said. A toothy grin spread across the cat's face. "Ah yes, that is why you were captured in the first place, no?" he observed. Tulip opened her mouth to respond, but shut it once she realized she had no counter argument. "Hmmph! I'm not going to dignify that with a response." she said. "I believe you just did." Jar'Wuz replied. "Now follow Jar'Wuz. He will get you out of here." "Fine, but I can handle myself in a fight." Terran claimed. "You worry about defending you." "Ah, everyone for themselve, hmm?" Jar'Wuz said. " Jar'Wuz likes this idea. There is armor and weapons in this room. Make sure to take anything you might need." Terran walked over to one the shelves of armor. Terran saw that it was guard's armor. "This town must have once been protected by the crystal guard." he observed. "The armor is made of platinum instead of gold. Crystal guard ponies wear platinum." "NEEEEERRRD!!!" Tulip yelled. "Ha. The dragon beat Jar'Wuz too it." Jar'Wuz said, wide-eyed and grinning. "Wyvern!" Tulip corrected. "Wy-vern! Not dragon! Clearly!" "Potato pototo." Jar'Wuz said. "Now hurry up. There is manhole right here that leads us out." Terran was in the middle of putting on one of the sets of armor. "Let me guess." Terran started. "That path goes through sewers." Jar'Wuz shrugged. "Jar'Wuz uses sewage tunnels all the time." he said. "Great for getting places, undetected." Terran finished putting on the armor, and grabbed a platinum sword from the racks. They then opened the manhole, and climbed down a ladder to the sewage tunnels. The tunnel was filled with dirty water, and it was very narrow, not even being as wide as Tulip's wingspane. Tulip looked very uncomfortable. "Awe." Tulip said. "And to think I just got out of The Box. This place isn't any different." "The difference is..." Jar'Wuz said. "This is the way to freedom." "Still sucks." Tulip said. "It's too slimey, it's not spacey, and I can't fly in here." "Nya!" Jar'Wuz said. "If you keep whining, I'll bite you before the mudcrabs do!" Tulip shut her mouth, but still wasn't happy about all this. They made it some ways before heard voices. "They want there freedom?" one slaver said. "They want to die so badly? I say let 'em! It's not like we're getting paid to care anyways! Let's get out of here while we can!" "Yeah, the ceilings' about to collapse," another slaver said. "and I don't wanna be here when it does." "Wait, did you hear that?" "Hold on." Terran said. "Let's see if they'll they'll negotiate." "Nya." Jar'Wuz said. "There is no negotiating with them. Simple minds work in simple ways." "Yeah..." Terran said. "and if there is anything I've learned, you're definitely anything, but... simple." They were greeted by a unicorn slaver, and an earth pony slaver. Neither seemed terribly fond of using their words. "There they are! Get 'em!" Jar'Wuz attacked the earth pony with his claws, while the unicorn went after Terran with an iron war hammer. Terran was a rare breed, able to stand on two hooves, especially during combat. He trained himself to do so, in case he was ever attacked. He blocked the hammer with his sword, and knocked it aside, sending it flying out of the unicorn's telekinetic grip, and clanking hard on the ground. He then charged to stab the unicorn in the chest, and killed him. Jar'Wuz had also made short work of his victim. "These guards are joke, no?" Jar'Wuz pointed out. "After all, they are trained to be expendable." "Don't get cocky." Terran said. "There is probably more up ahead." Tulip began checking the slavers for anything useful. "I found some lesser healing potions." she said. "Good." Terran said. "Keep them with you unless we need one." "Kay!" They pressed on through the tunnels, fighting mudcrabs and rats along the way. Terran had found an earth pony skeleton, with a spell wand and a shock spell tome next to it. He had figured others had attempted to escape from here. Tulip had just finished violently emptying the contents of her stomach for the third time, when they heard fighting going on in the next tunnel. Two other slaves were defending themselves against three slavers. Jar'Wuz clawed one of them in the left eye, and Terran slashed through the second one's throat. Suddenly, a jolt of blue lightning came from Tulip's mouth, and turned the last slaver into a smoking pile of blue ash. Terran and Jar'Wuz both looked at her surprised. "What?" Tulip asked. "I might be young, but I'm not a pacifist. Besides, they all deserve what's coming to them." Both of the escaped slaves were earth ponies, but the first one was a mare. "Thank you." the mare said. "I'm Julie, and this is Marcus. We didn't think we could take them ourselves." "We'll help out as best we can, but we're no good in a fight." Marcus explained. "We managed to grab our controllers, though. Can you get these collars off of us?" Jar'Wuz stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "Hmm... that depends. What does Jar'Wuz get in return." he asked. "How about you do it, because it's common courtesy." Terran tried. Jar'Wuz rolled his eyes. "Nya. There is always price to pay. But fine. They can pay their fee later. I'll remember their faces either way." Jar'Wuz unlocked their collars without struggle, and they all found their way to a sewage exit. Climbing up the ladder, Terran opened the manhole, immediately getting hit with a ray of sunshine that blinded him. He climbed up, and realized that they were just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. The lead dragon from the attack flew overhead, towards Ponyville. "Keep your head down." The dragon flew past Ponyville, and over some mountains. ... Julie and Marcus left the group, waving goodbye. "Now..." Jar'Wuz started. "about my compensation." Terran rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Fine, here's the bits I pulled off of some of the guards." "This should suffice," Jar'Wuz said. "...for now. We should part ways, here. This was fun, let's do it again, sometime." And with that, Jar'Wuz scurried off into the bushes. It was now just Terran and Tulip. "Well... now that you're free, what'll you do now?" Terran asked Tulip. "I don't know." she said. "I was hoping I could stay with you." "I'm more a traveler, not a settler." Terran said. "Well, can't I travel with you?" Tulip offered. "Why are you so interested in coming with me?" Terran asked, curiously. Tulip looked away, embarrassed. "I don't... like being alone." she explained. Terran's expression turned somber. Tulip had to endure three weeks of that prison. Could he really juat leave her alone like that? "Don't you have have family?" he asked. "They're dead." Tulip said. "My whole wyvern tribe was slaughtered by dragons. I'm what you call the sole survivor." "I'm sorry to hear that." Terran said. "Look, I've never admitted any of this to anyone, so if you say anything... well I'll... I'll... I'll shock you." Terran sighed. "Alright fine. I guess you could come along. My next stop is Ponyville. I've got business there. Plus, I think they outta know about what happened at Blacklight." "Fine by me." ... Terran had not expected to be greeted so thoughtfully by so many other ponies. Aside from that one guard, who had taken him aside to ask his business. But that was understandable, he was just doing his job, and there was a giant dragon that flew right past Ponyville. He was especially suspicious of the wyvern. But everypony else seemed delighted to see a new face. Terran tried to remember the name of the adress he was looking for. "Breezebloom..." he said. "Breeze-... blue? No that's not right." He nearly past by a particularly distinguishable house. Unlike all the others, it was dark and dreary. There were a few flowers outside, but nothing very pretty, and there was a sign hanging from the wall next to the door that said "Breezehome". "Here it is, Breezehome." Terran said. "What're we doing here?" Tulip asked. Terran knocked on the door. An angry, raspy male voice came from the other side. "Go away! I don't want your fillyscout cookies!" "Official guild business." Terran announced. A small hatch in the door slid open, and two brown eyes down at him out. "Oh, it's just you." the raspy voice said. "Wear's your emblem, boy?" "Hello to you too, Bluehorn." Terran said. "Unfortunately, I was captured by the slavers at Blacklight. I managed to escape, but they confiscated my emblem." "That explains why your three days late." Bluehorn said. Terran forgot he was initailly late for this meeting in the first place. "Uh... yeah, yeah." he said. "That's... that's the reason." "Who's the dragon?" Bluehorn asked. "Wyvern!" Tulip shouted. "Wy-vern! It's not that hard to say!" "Traveling companion." Terran explained. "Well, thank goodness." Bluehorn said. "I thought you had adopted. Though, I wouldn't be surprised. Hang on a sec." He closed the peephole, and a the sound of several locks, and mumbling was heard. Finally, the door opened, revealing a grey, unicorn stallion, with barely any mane left on his head, a black tail, and he was wearing a red hooded robe. "Get in here, before you let the parasprites in!" The wyvern looked around. "I don't see any parasprites." Tulip observed. "I'm talking about the whippersnappers who think they own my property and me." "Still as paranoid as ever, eh Bluehorn?" Terran said. The unicorn closed the door with his magic. "The day the skeevers get in my head," he started. "...is the day I worship the deadra! You don't think they're listenin', but they're all around us. Sheep in wolve's clothing." "I think you mean wolves in sheep's clothing." Tulip corrected. "I've never eaten a sheep that small before, or smart for that matter." "Is your squire always back talking like this?" Bluehorn asked. "You should teach her some manners, sonny!" "Squire?" Tulip called back. "I assume from your little 'mishap' that you don't have the package I need?" Bluehorn said. "You're in luck." Terran said, reaching toward his tail, where a scroll was banded beneath it with a rubber band. He grabbed the scroll in his mouth, and placed it on a small table. "Fortunately, this was the one thing they managed not to find." "Well, at least you did something ''right." Bluehorn spat. "Now let's see here." The unicorn opened the scroll, and gasped. "Holly Celestia's horn!" "What!? What is it!?" Terran asked, eyes of panic. "I forgot to pay my last three guild fees." Bluehorn said. Terran rolled his eyes. "If I don't pay my debt soon, Bookreader will have my tail! Or you know, what's left of it." "Is there anything important on there that you can tell me?" Terran said. "Hmm... nope. Sorry." Terran sighed. "Alright, just answer me one question. Does it say anthing about... dragons?" Bluehorn raised a brow. "That's pretty specific." he said. "What do you know about the dragons?" "I know they attacked Blacklight," Terran said. "...but I don't know if they're still there. And we saw one of them fly right over Ponyville." Bluehorn's eyes looked as if they were about to pop right out of his old eye sockets. Terran had never seen him so shocked. "They're that close!?" Bluehorn said. "Then you know everything that's in the letter, weather you read the thing or not." "What we do?" Terran asked. "Head to Princess Twilight's castle, here in Ponyville." Blue suggested. "It's hard to miss. Tell her exactly what you just told me. Once you've finished any other official guild errands, report straight back to the Guild of Knowledge." "At once." Terran said, determined. "And take this with you." Bluehorn said. "Don't lose this one!" He handed Terran a badge with the Knowledge Guild's insignia on it. It looked like the shape of an eye inside of a triangle. Many ponies thought it was a very suspicious looking symbol. Terran bolted out the door, Tulip following close. ... As Terran walked towards the princess's castle, which looked a lot like a tree made from crystal... really, it was just too sparkly, even for a princess... he listened to various ponies and other creatures talking about various things. "Need something to defend yourself against a dragon? Come get your steel at Steel Pony Lou's." "Steal? I have not stolen. Khajiit is innocent of this crime." "Did you hear about that colt in Winterhoof? Why would a foal be trying to contact the Dusk Ponyhood?" "Looking for work? You should join the Companions." When he was sure he gathered enough gossip, he went towards Twilight's castle. He'd been there before, but he'd never been in Ponyville for long periods of time. It's rumored that Ponyville is a grand spot for unnatural trouble. Seriously, his intelligence told him it was attacked by a bug bear once. He laughed so hard at that one, mostly because he almost didn't believe it. Knocking on the crystalized doors of the castle, he waited patiently. A royal guard opened one of the doors. "Miss Sparkle and the elements of harmony, aren't receiving visitors. Haven't you heard about the dragon attacks?" Terran held up his emblem. "Official guild business." he said. "Also I have news about the dragons. I was at Blacklight when they hit it." The royal guard looked at him surprised. "Well then, I'm sure miss Sparkle would love to hear about this, immediately. Come. I will take you to the bearers of the elements." The guard didn't say anything else as he took Terran and Tulip to the map room. The map room was just as sparkly as the rest of the castle, and it had a large round table in the middle of the room, with seven chairs surrounding it. On the table, was a magical map of Equestria, that magically told the bearers of the elements of harmony where to find and fix friendship problems. And here they were. The element bearers, each of them sitting in seats labled with their cutie marks. The only one not present was Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant. Terran had seen the map room before. The element bearers seemed to be discussing the dragon situation. "Why don't we just go and punch those darned dragons in the face!?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "Perhaps we can show them compassion, a-and they won't hurt us?" A certain yellow pegasus offered, shyly. "We've already tried that." Twilight explained. "But the dragons have confirmed my suspicion that the destroyer of worlds is coming back to attack Equestria, and any who ally with us. As long as Alduin is here, they'll follow him, because he is the original dragon lord, and much more powerful than the other dragons." "Well we cain't just attack these dragons head on." Applejack said. "Ah say we wait for 'em, and we attack 'em in our territory." "Seriously Applejack?" Rainbow said, startled. "That doesn't sound like you." "No!" Twilight said. "We can't just let them into Ponyville. I don't even want to think about the civilian casualties that would take place if that happens. Not to mention the structural damage." "Then we'll build a great wall!" Rainbow said. "They won't stand a chance. Ha!" "No offence, Rainbow, darling..." Rarity started. "...but how is a wall going to stop a bunch of flying, fire breathing dragons?" Rainbow flapped in the air a moment, thinking on that one. "Yeah, I guess that doesn't really help, does it." "No, we have to come up with a real plan-" Twilight started, before she was interrupted. "Your highness." the guard said. Twilight looked towards the guard with a sigh. "I hope you have a good reason for interrupting this important meeting." she said. "Your majesty, these two clam to have information about the dragons, and this one is on official business from the Guild of Knowledge." "I see. Let them in." Terran and Tulip came into the room. "So you know about the dragons attacking?" Twilight asked. "What have you seen?" "I was being enslaved by the enforcers of Blacklight." Terran said. "Apparently, they don't like it when you try to take a shortcut through the Everfree Forest." "I've heard rumors about the ponies of Blacklight," Twilight admitted. "...but we haven't had any evidence to support claims, and convict them. But I doubt that is all you have to say?" "I was taken to this 'special' cage, that the slavers referred to as 'The Box'." Terran continued. "That's where I met Tulip, the wyvern I came in with. Suddenly, we heard heavy wing beats. A dragon smashed through The Box." "Uhuh!" Tulip piped up. "And he said '''Hi fent kos kogaan naal dii suleyk!'." Everypony stared at the wyvern with looks of confusion. She rolled her eyes. "In ponish it means 'You shall be blessed by my power'." "I don't see the relevance." Terran admitted. "Don't see it?" Tulip asked. "It's obvious. If the dragons are attacking Equestria unprovoked, that can only mean one thing." "We know." Twilight said. "Alduin has returned. So you are saying this dragon... it was Alduin?" The wyvern nodded. Terran's eyes went wide. He'd heard the stories, but he didn't believe them. Could it be true? The original dragon lord? "And there were more with him." Tulip added. "So these dragons... they were this close to Ponyville." Twilight said. "Do you see now, Applejack? Do you still think we should trust the strength of our town, against the dragons? I will not sit idly by while these dragons attack our home." Twilight turned to Terran. "You there... I don't know why you came to Ponyville, but it seems it was fate that you would seek me out on your own accord. I need you to send a message to Princess Celestia in Canterlot. I would have my assistant Spike do it, but he is not here at the moment. Tell her that we need more guards in Ponyville, in case of another attack inside or close to Ponyville." "Very well." Terran agreed. "I will go to Canterlot, then." "Can we stop for lunch, first?" Tulip asked. "I haven't eaten a good meal in forever." Terran smiled and nodded. "I agree." he said. "We will stop to eat, but then it's off to Canterlot." He turned to Twilight. "Is there anywhere we can find better protection in Ponyville? Perhaps even a new spell will do." "If you are looking for swords, bows, or armor, there is a blacksmith in town." Twilight answered. "If it's spells you need, look for Starlight Glimmer. She should be somewhere in the castle." ... "I may have a few defensive and offensive spells on hoof." Starlight said. "What are you looking for?" "I'm thinking any frost spells you have." Terran said. "Frost huh?" Starlight said. "Not very common among offensive spell casters. They're usually looking to burn the world, or summon lightning." "He doesn't need lightning spells." Tulip started. "He's got me for that." "Oh." Starlight said. "How... nice? Uh... let's see what I have." Starlight looked through her spell tomes, and found two frost spells. "I have a frostbite spell, and an ice spike spell. Both very useful for beginner spell casters." "Sounds good." Terran said. "How much for both?" Starlight pulled up the two spell tombs with her magic. "That's 160 bits for frostbite spell, and 230 for ice spike." Terran wiped his brow with a wing. "Huh." he said. "I guess I could afford the frostbite for now. I'll have to come back some other time for the other one." "Alright then." Starlight said. "Although, I might be willing to part with it another way, I was wandering if you could do something for me." "Oh?" Terran responded. "It wouldn't happen to do with the dragons, would it?" "Actually, yes." Starlight said with a "you totally read my mind" expression. "As a matter of fact, I have a theory. But I want to make sure it's more than a theory." "Okay, what did you have in mind?" "I've heard a rumor that in the Canterlot Crypts, there happens to be an ancient stone tablet somewhere. If you can find it, and bring it to me, I'll give you the ice spike spell for free." "Good thing I'm already heading to Canterlot. I'll see about that when I get there." ... Members of the Guild of Knowledge had free access to modes of transportation. They were always traveling across Equestria and beyond to find the world's answers. History, lore, magic, science, even rumors and fairytales, which were not very common, because Equestria had all sorts of mystical beings. There have ''been tales that cerberus and the gate to Tartarus was real, but the Guild has not been able to get any confirmation. Terran and Tulip took the first train they could catch to Canterlot. Night was falling, and Terran was exhausted. Tulip was a wyvern, who have a different sleep cycle, so she didn't need to sleep for another couple of weeks. "Every two months." she said. "I'd only have to sleep for seven days to restore to full energy." Terran found that very interesting. Wyverns were a lot more rare than dragons, so he never got to ask one before. "Well, at least I know I can have someone watching my back if I ever have to set up camp and sleep in a random dangerous location." Terran pointed out. "True." Tulip responded. "But don't expect me to have night vision, or super hearing. I have claws, and I have lightning magic. That's it." Terran's eyes began to close slowly, and he drifted off to sleep. ... When Terran opened them again, Tulip was not in their seat. Instead, she was in the seat behind them, pinning a pony in red and black, hooded light armor to the cushion. "This one tried to get you from behind." she said. "You want me to dust her?" "Help me bring her to the back of the train, discretely." Terran said. "I think a little enhanced interrogation is in order." "The black sacrament has been performed!" said the pony. "The Dreaded Ponyhood will not stop until you are dead!" The pony kicked tulip off, and pulled out a knife, slitting her own throat, and leaving a bloody mess on the seat. "Dang it!" Terran said. "I think we should start flying before questions get asked." Tulip responded. "I don't think anyone will consider the clear evidence with a dragon-like predator around." Terran shook his head. "I'm more concerned about what she just mentioned." He said. "Black sacrament... Dreaded Ponyhood... Someone's got a hit on me." "My bits are on Sally." Tulip said, as Terran was digging through the body's belongings. "Nope." Terran said, holding a note. "It hasn't been that long, and this contract only has my name. Plus, don't you think Sally would want both of us alive?" On the contract, there was a black horseshoe print. Tulip put a talon to her chin. "I suppose." she responded. "Who do you know, wants to kill you?" Terran thought about that for a moment. Who in their right mind would have the horseshoes to go up against him? "I don't know." he said. "I've made a lot of enemies as a member of the Guild of Knowledge. It's kind of a way of life for me, these days." "What kind of enemies does an egghead make?" Tulip asked. Terran grinned and chuckled. "You'd be surprised. We should probably get lost though before anyone sees what had happened, and misinterprets." ... Now the Terran and Tulip's wings were well rested, they were fit to fly to Canterlot on their own, leaving the train ponies to figure out what had happened. "Getting out of there was a good idea." Tulip commented. "I've been needing to spread my wings lately." Terran was looking back to make sure there were no Dreaded Ponyhood flyers coming for them. Terran kept looking at the note. It's content were... unusual, even for the Dreaded Ponyhood. ''The Black Sacrament has been performed. Terran Jones must die. But first, the employer wants him tortured in the worst way possible. Bring him back here, and we'll get... creative. Whoever wants him dead REALLY wants him to suffer. Failure is not an option. '' ''-Valor It was an unexpected development. The Dreaded Ponyhood was after him, and there was no way he'd be able to acquire answers since they are trained to off themselves upon capture. Who was after him would have to wait. They were nearing Canterlot, and it seemed the pegasus guards were coming to intercept them. "Halt!" One of them said, pointing a spear at Terran. "By order of Princess Celestia, any outsiders are to be denied entry for- What in the world?" His spear swung towards the wyvern. "You must be MAD to bring this... this thing here!" Tulip rolled her eyes. "Look at the wings, moron. I'm a wyvern, not a dragon. Does no one know what a wyvern is, these days?" "N-not one more flap closer, beast!" the guard yelled. "Pegasus!" Tulip shouted. "Talk some sense into these hooligans, before I make lightning storms." Terran pulled out his emblem. "I'm with the Guild of Knowledge." he said. "This is my wyvern companion, Tulip. We were sent here by Princess Twilight Sparkle to ask Princess Celestia to assign more guards to Ponyville, concerning the dragon crisis." "And we're just supposed to believe you?" the guard inquired. "It's a matter of urgency." Terran said. "I mean, there had been a dragon attack just in the Everfree Forest. If there was an assault that close to Ponyville, I'm sure the Princess would like to know that her protégé may be in danger." The guards all looked at each other for a moment, before deciding that there is truth to his words. Looking back to Terran, the guard said "Fine. But you pet stays out here." "PET!?" Tulip shouted, indignantly. "You best watch your tongue! I'm nobody's pet, you imbecile! And I'm not staying out of this!" "Tulip." Terran said. "Just do what they say. It took us long enough to get here. We can't cause any trouble now." Tulip growled under her breath, but submitted. Tulip went to find a spot to land where she would attract the least attention, while Terran followed the guards, towards the Castle. ... To be continued...'''' Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)